


You Belong to Me: Part I - Bea and Allie

by QueenBNYC



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBNYC/pseuds/QueenBNYC
Summary: A special New Year’s collaboration from CongratulationsBaby and me. We thought it might be nice to see how our favourite characters kicked off the new year. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	You Belong to Me: Part I - Bea and Allie

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of our two part story, my contribution. After you finish, continue on to part two by the brilliant CongratulationsBaby. Wishing all of you health and happiness in 2021!

—  
“I should be home by six, so we can get ready together. I’m really looking forward to tonight. _Especially_ seeing you in that gold dress.”

Allie buttoned her shirt and waited, winking at Bea when she looked up from the sketch she had been working on and blushed. She looked gorgeous in the morning light and the colour in her cheeks didn’t hurt. 

“Babe. So cute. Hey, are we sharing an Uber with Franky and Bridget later?”

Bea shook her head.

“No. I want every minute alone with you that I can get tonight. It’s bad enough I have to share you, and in _your_ dress, with everyone all night. On _New Year’s Eve_ ,” she complained.

Allie smiled and followed her gaze over to their clothes, laid out for the evening. Her own dress was a short sparkly silver flapper-style cocktail dress while Bea’s was a fitted gold number that left one of her shoulders bare and highlighted her assets nicely. The blonde smirked to herself.

It had taken a little coaxing but her shy girl had finally agreed on the sexy dress after some persuasive kissing in the dressing room. Allie had gotten a speeding ticket on the way home, in her haste to get her golden goddess naked, and she had giggled the whole time until Bea hushed her and warned her the cop was going to think she was drunk. It was absolutely worth the fine.

“Okay, ready. Shit, I’m gonna be late for work!” Allie cursed as she looked at her phone and headed through the lounge to their front hall, Bea trailing behind her.

Allie was still talking a mile a minute as she checked her makeup in the decorative mirror Bea had painted for her to go above their hall table. She pulled her last layer on, a light navy blazer with cute sailor buttons on it. It didn’t take long before she realized her chatter about her plans for the day and their evening was being ignored. 

She sought out Bea’s reflection in the mirror as she put in her earrings. The blonde cocked her head and smiled at the redhead, realising she was a thousand miles away. 

“Bea?”

She startled visibly at Allie’s voice.

“Everything okay, babe?”

Bea stood up and crossed the room to her, wrapping her arms around her and meeting the blue eyes she adored in the mirror. 

“Yeah,” Bea said, her voice full of emotion. “I just… had a memory. You look beautiful, by the way.”

Allie turned in the tight hold Bea had on her and pushed red curls back from her face to see her better. 

“You look happy, sweetheart. Will you tell me your memory?”

“Aren’t you running late?“

“Mmm, well, yes. But! Never too late for things that make you smile like that. Where did you go?”

Bea smiled again and scrunched up her nose in a way Allie adored. 

“Ah, so, you know my parents died when I was young... Five. I don’t have many memories of them. But you just gave me another one.”

“Me? How did I do that?” Allie smiled and entwined her arms around Bea’s neck, feeling the redhead’s hands settle on her waist. 

“It was something about watching you getting ready. And then your jacket. The way you put it on and looked in the mirror to fix your collar. I just remembered how when my Mummy was in a rush, putting on her lipstick or asking my Dad to clasp her necklace for her, he would always slow her down as she was trying to get out the door, and he would sing this song and dance with her and she would laugh. I remembered one time when she’d just put her jacket on and they were holding me and dancing and laughing. We were making her late. Just a silly game.”

“Aw, Bea. That’s so lovely.”

The redhead blushed and shook her head. Allie watched her conduct an internal debate before she felt Bea take one of her hands in her own, wrap the other arm around her waist, and begin to hum and sway with Allie to music she called up from her memory. The redhead rolled her eyes shyly to herself and smiled, trying to remember the words and Allie was full on charmed as Bea began to sing in her ear. 

“Button up your overcoat...

When the wind is free.

Take good care of yourself,

You belong to me!

Eat an apple every day...

Get to bed by three!

Oh, take good care of yourself,

You belong to me.”

Allie laughed at the lyrics and Bea smiled widely as she twirled the blonde and then held her close again.

“When you sass a traffic cop...

Use diplomacy!

Just take good care of yourself,

You belong to me.”

Allie giggled again at the “cop” line and Bea hummed a bit more. 

“Mainly know the chorus,” she whispered. 

Bea knew she was blushing again but she was feeling so intensely happy it choked her up and she hummed for an extra verse as they danced in their hallway. 

“Keep the spoon out of your cup...

When you're drinking tea!

Oh, take good care of yourself,

You belong to me.

Keep away from bootleg hooch...

When you're on a spree!

Oh, take good care of yourself,

You belong to me!”

Her voice grew even more raspy than usual as she finished.

“Button up your overcoat...

When the wind is free,

Oh, take good care of yourself...

You belong to me!”

Bea laughed and pulled back, buttoning the top button of Allie’s jacket for emphasis and kissing her on the lips sweetly. 

“I feel silly now,” Bea confessed when Allie didn’t say anything. 

“I’m just... I’m trying not to but...”

“No! Don’t cry!” Bea hugged her and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. “God, Franky was right about that, it’s the worst.”

“That’s just _such_ a sweet memory and I know it must mean a lot to you. Sharing it with me, the dancing, this whole thing? Pretty much the most romantic moment of my entire life, that’s all.”

Bea shook her head but her smile was wide.

“I love you, Allie.”

“I love _you_. So much.”

With shining chocolate eyes, Bea kissed her again.

“I really do have to go to this meeting, but I see why your Dad used this tactic, it’s very effective,” Allie ran a hand down Bea’s back.

“Go. I’ll see you at six. Drive carefully. And slowly!”

Allie kissed her once more on the lips and smiled before nodding and heading to the door. She turned at the last moment. 

“Oh and Bea?”

“Yeah?”

“You belong to me, too. And don’t you forget it!”

Bea grinned and blew her a kiss before the door closed. Watching Allie through the window, a huge smile still on the blonde’s face, Bea’s heart made her decision, inspired by both her memory and the holiday. She wasn’t going to spend another year not married to that woman.

—

She watched until Allie had driven away and then went to their bedroom. Bea stood on tiptoe to look at the top shelf of her closet, shifting boxes around until she found what she was looking for. She carried the shoebox over to their bed, Allie’s favorite place, she thought with a grin. Honestly, it had become hers as well. She had never before experienced the intimacy, both physical and emotional, that she had found sharing this safe, private space with Allie every night for the past two years.

Franky teased her about being whipped but the truth was, she couldn’t sleep without the blonde wrapped around her and she never wanted to have to again. Gingerly, she opened the shoe box and peeled back the tissue paper lining it. Inside were some of the few precious mementos she had of her parents. There was a photo of her Dad with three year old Bea on his shoulders. Another of her parents holding her as a tiny baby with huge smiles on their faces, their pride evident as they grinned at one another as if to say “ _Look what we did!”_.

Bea wiped the tears from her face and reached into the corner until she felt the black box that she needed. She flipped it opened and contemplated her mother’s wedding ring. The redhead nervously wondered if Allie would like it. They could always choose something different. Yet she hoped…

Bea put the shoebox down on the bed and returned to her closet, reaching for the beaded gold bag she planned to carry to the party this evening. She tucked the box snugly into the bottom of the compartment and zipped it shut with a sigh of relief. She didn’t have a plan, exactly. She certainly wasn’t going to ask Allie in front of everyone or do some ridiculous flash mob or something. That was more Franky’s style, she thought with a chuckle.

Her best friend had also been changed by a blonde, her edges softer lately, her laugh less harsh, her entire being lighter. Bea smiled at that before her thoughts returned to how exactly she should do this. After a bit of anxiety, she calmed herself. All that mattered was starting this new year with the woman she loved promising to marry her. A promise she was surprisingly eager to offer in return. Allie had changed everything. It was about time for another change.

—

Allie noticed how nervous Bea was as their Uber arrived and put a hand on her leg gently. Crowded spaces and loud parties weren’t exactly on her girlfriend’s list of favourite things.

“I’m looking forward to dancing with you,” the blonde teased to distract Bea from her anxiety.

“Not gonna happen,” Bea responded, but the amusement in her voice pleased Allie.

They made their way up the walk, attracting admiring looks from people they didn’t know, prompting Bea to slide her arm around Allie’s waist possessively. The blonde grinned, loving every second of it.

Allie watched Bea instantly crane her neck as they entered the main room.

“There they are,” she nudged the redhead gently, knowing she was looking for comfort, for familiarity, for Franky.

Bea slowed and they both smiled. Franky’s head was thrown back in laughter as she handed Bridget a glass of champagne. Bridget was smiling hugely up at the brunette, looking beautiful wearing midnight blue and, even more attractive, _happiness_.

“They are so cute. Don’t you dare tell Franky I said so. Drink? Let’s get this party started, babe. I’ve got a great feeling about this year,” Allie pressed a kiss to Bea’s cheek and took her hand, leading them toward their friends.

Bea felt the shape of the box in her purse for the millionth time, reassuring herself. She agreed with Allie; it was going to be a fantastic year… if she could pull this off.

“I love you,” she said in Allie’s ear, just as Franky spotted them coming.

“Love you, babe. Always,” the blonde responded instantly, her eyes only for Bea.

 _That’s the plan_ , Bea thought with a smile. _Always_.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout-out and thank you to the inspiration from the lovely folks on the Ballie/Fridget Ao3 Discord server, Cell Block H. 
> 
> Come and play with us there, it’s a great time and it’s been so much fun expanding our Ao3 experience with fantastic readers and writers!
> 
> Link: https://discord.gg/SyBdsAhmEt
> 
> Now, part two! Off you go!


End file.
